Kamen Rider Baron:Infinite Power
by KaitoKumon
Summary: CHAPTER 2:Rewrite and maybe some changes.Witness as Kumon Kaito,Zack,peco and micchy surviving in a school full of girls.where new enemy d new love.Will Kaito change his view towards people or will he stick to his old self.
1. Chapter 1

Kaito was just seeing the sunset on the roof of IS then remember Charlotte's smile in his mind.'Why do I keep seeing her smile'he asked was known as a man that thirst for power yet her smile keep appearing in his still remember when he was fighting IS that was sent by the Dunois Company in order to take Charlotte back and send her to jail.  
>Flashback<br>Charlotte was running away from two black IS Rafael Revive was highly two IS unit finally cornered Charlotte.  
>'Charlotte Dunois,you are hereby wanted due to not fulfill the mission!'said one of the pilot.<br>Charlotte was about to shoot but the pilot have the upperhand .Charlotte was screaming in pain.'No please stop'said Charlotte in teary other IS unit held her neck and point a beam rifle towards her face with a grin on her face.'Goodbye Charlotte Dunois,hahaha'said the pilot .

"I'm sorry minna,I'm sorry Ichika I always love you'"thought Charlotte with tears falling down from her she was receive the final blow,suddenly black IS unit got shot from behind with an pilot scream in pain as she saw who is the want that shot was no other than Kamen Rider Baron Lemon Energy Arms aka Kumon Kaito.'So this where you two were.'said Kaito.'You gonna paid for that,you bastard'said the pilot of the black IS unit as she charge her beam saber towards deflect her beam saber using his Sonic then push his Genesis Driver holder.

**LEMON ENERGY SQUASH**

said the belt as Baron fuels all the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the Black IS unit which then caused the Black IS unit to second black IS unit was then shot multiple beam using her rifle toward manage to evade the beam with ease then push the holder on the Genesis Driver two time.

**LEMON ENERGY SPARKING** said the belt.

Baron fuels all the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed to its maximum potential before he jumps through a line of lemon slices and hits the target with his Cavaliend kick toward the black IS unit and then the black IS unit the exploded with bigger explosion.  
>Charlotte was seeing the fight was shocked how can this warrior manage to destroy 2 IS unit withe ease.'Who is this man,is he a friend or an enemy?'Her thought was full of Baron move towards Chalotte she suddenly blush rather than being scared."What am I thinking,I dont even know him'she flustered Baron finally approached Charlotte,he asked'Are you alright'.'Um I am find thank you'answer Charlotte with red cheeks on her face.<p>

Baron notice her ankle sprained.'Your ankle isprained'asked Baron.'No need to worry I can walk .Ahhhhhh!'As Charlotte was trying to get up but due to her ankle she fell down but luckily Baron manage to catch her.'Are you sure' asked just blush when her face was closed to Baron mask.

Baron did the unthinkable way by carrying her bridal style.'What are yo..you doi...doing!,said the flustered Charlotte.'Carrying you of course,you wont be able to arrive to the academy in time' said Baron .'But carrying me like this'she murmured with a blush on her face.

As Baron was carrying her towards the IS asked'Hey I forgot to ask you,who are you anyway?'.'That is not your concern'answerd Baron with a ruthless attitude."Sheesh,I was just asking"said Charlotte with a pouting face."By the way thanks for saving my life back there if not I wouldnt able to see my friends anymore"said Charlotte with a smile."Dont get the wrong idea,I was just finding those two as threat so I have to cut the down"said Baron who saide with a ruthless was very angry toward his ruthless attitude,"If you keep on acting like that you will never get a girlfriend you know".

"So what if I do not have one,its not really important to is important is POWER so that we can crush the strong enemy"said Baron with pride.  
>Charlotte saw the way he talk and she laugh."What so funny"asked Baron."Its just that you reminded me one of my friend Cecilia she always pride about herself"."Well looks like we arrived at your academy" asked Baron put Charlotte on a bench."Wait arent you gonna walk me towards my room"asked Charlotte."Sorry I think this is far I can help you,I dont want any other people see me,they do not know our existence."said Baron."Our?"said Charlotte with curiousity."Yes there are more just like me"asked Baron as he dehenshined himself infront of Charlotte."I am Kumon Kaito,Armored Rider Baron."said Kaito with serious look on his face."Kumon Kaito"said Charlotte with a blush on her face when she saw the mask behind the Armored Rider Baron."Wow,he is kinda cute."thought suddenly realised what she was thinking.<p>

"Ehhhhh what am I thinking stupid stupid Charlotte,get yourself together."thought Charlotte with flustered."I am gonna get going now"said Kaito as he turned back."Wait Kaito" said he was about to turn towards suddenly hugged him wihout realise what she was cause Kaito to be fully shocked."What is she doing,she smell so good,Tch get yourself together Kaito,you are a man who only seek power, not love ,love is for the weak remember that."as Kaito try to maintain his mind but still red cheeks appear on his face ."Why did I hugged him!" Charlotte realised what she was doing and release Kaito from her was blushing heavily and looking didnt realise Kaito was also blushing."Thank you,Kaito-kun."said Charlotte flusteredly."Y-Your Welcome Ch-Charlotte."said gave him a happy smile and this cause Kaito felt something deep down that cause him to feel powerful strength inside him. Seeing him walk away felt that this man is a kind person despite his cold and ruthless attitude."Kaito I hope we meet again."said Charlotte.  
>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito was going back to Team Gaim place .There was Zack Armored Rider Knuckle,Peco Armored Rider Kurokage Shin,Mitsuzane Armored Rider Ryugen,Takatora Armored Rider Zangetsu Shin,Jounoichi Armored Rider Gridon and last but not least Oren Piere Alfon Armored Rider Bravo.

Its been 7 months ever since Kazuraba Kouta become the man of the beginning and Mai become the woman of the 's Helheim wound was purified by Kota after he ate the Golden Fruits.

Flashback,

"Kaito..Kaito wake up Kaito."said open his eyes and saw Kazuraba Kouta who is now the man of the beginning."I am alive" said Kaito then he saw the Helheim wound is no longer there on his left arm."Kazuraba why did you save me?"asked Kaito wiht his cold attitude." Oiii Is that how you thanks to people who just save your life"said Kouta with happy face."There must be a reason why you make alive again"said Kaito."Kaito the reason I make you live again thats in the distance future,there is a great threat coming after this that may cause the imbalance power between men and women."said Kouta."What do you mean Kazuraba?"asked that use his hand to show Kaito a vision for the upcoming event that will come

"In the near future, a Japanese scientist engineers a powered exoskeleton called "Infinite Stratos" (IS). Possessing technology and combat capabilities far more advanced than any other weapon system, the IS threatens to destabilize the world. Faced with such an overpowering weapon, the nations of the world enact the "Alaska Treaty", which states that IS will never be used for military combat and that existing IS technology must be equally distributed to all nations, to prevent any one nation from dominating the others. The introduction of the IS does, however, have a major effect on society. As IS can only be operated by women, there is a shift in the power balance between men and women, where women now dominate society over men."Kaito who was seeing this future cause him to be angry that women will now dominate men saw his anger face.

"Kaito,you musn't get angry "said Kouta with calm."But this cannot be accepted,this show that men are weak"said Kaito with anger."This is not the reason I show you"said Kouta who then show Kaito another the vision,Kaito saw one boy who have black hair and red eyes."So who is he exactly?"asked Kaito."This is Ichika Orimura the first male which are able to pilot an IS,and I want you to protect him."said Kouta.

"What!What do you mean Kazuraba!Are you telling me to babysit this man!"said Kaito with an absurb look. Kaito wasnt a type of person who like to wasnt like Kazuraba Kouta,he was just a man that want to prove his strength to the world."Kaito please listen to me,this man are in great danger,many company will like to kidnap him and use him as lab rats for his ability for pilotting IS .I am telling you this because you are the only person I can trust and that can stop this event from happening.I can no longer protect everybody anymore since I have a world to rebuild,please Kaito!"said Kouta while begging Kaito to help him."Fine!"said Kaito with confident whille thinking why does he have to protect this male student."I believe in you Kaito,thats why I will give you this".

Kouta handing Kaito a Genesis Driver and Lemon Energy Lockseed."This is..."said Kaito."Yeah your Genesis Driver, I have upgraded your driver to a the maximum so your power is equivalent to any IS unit but there is one speacial thing I have installed."said Kouta."What is it ,Kazuraba?"asked Kaito."The Genesis Driver Full Potential."said Kouta."Is that so,how can I unlock it then".asked Kaito."Well thats you have to figure it out,Goodbye Kumo Kaito.I am counting on you"With that Kazuraba dissapear."Genesis Driver Full Potential Kaito

End of Flashback

"Welcome back Kaito"said Zack waving to Kaito."Kumon,how many IS unit you manage to destroy".asked Takatora."Just two today,they were nothing but pests."said Kaito with confident."You know its been 7 month yet your personality havent change"said Jonouchi."Like I said before,no matter where I am,my path is the same which is to impose my strenght to the world."said Kaito."Well looks like he will never change right,Kota-san"thought of Micchy(Mitsuzane)."Alright you guys gather up,I have something important to tell you guys"said Takatora.

One minute letter

"Ehhhhhh!"said everyone in unison except for Kaito who is drinking coffee."Takatora-san,dont tell me you are going to send us to the IS academy,thats crazy talk,the IS academy is full of girls".said Zack with shock.

" But Nii san do you really think we can enter IS academy that easily,we dont have our personal IS units".said Micchy to his brother Takatora."Micchy's right ,we cant enter academy without an IS unit "said Peco who was anxious."That I already settle it.I call the head of IS academy,Chifuyu Orimura and told her about the Sengoku Driver and our fight with the Overlord.

"She told me that she interested with the Armored Rider and want to see their capabilities againts an IS unit."said Takatora with nodded.

"Lately there's been case that illegal groups trying to kidnap Orimura Ichika for his ability and some want to control the IS pilot and sell them at high price,if you know what I meant"said Takatora

"That cannot be forgiven!"said Zack slamming his fist to a never thought there some men that would take advantage by kidnapping women and usw the as sex slave."That why we were called Armored Rider Kamen Rider".said guys just look at Micchy."Remember what Kota-san said that our power are use to protect people,save people because we are the only one that capable doing it"said Micchy with smile."Taktora just nodded."I already prepared your document for your first day in IS academy tomorrow."said Takatora.

The next morning

Kaito,Zack,Peco and Micchy arrive to the IS academy and was greet none other then Chifuyu Orimura.

"So you must be the boys that Takatora sends huh,judging by the looks of it I never thought you guys were the one that fight the Inves and Overlord.I expect more from you men".said who just by looking at her,knows that she is a type of person who experience in battle suddenly ask"Excuse me,are you Orimura Chifuyu-Ahhh! Ow thats hurt,what was that for!"said Zack with pain on his head."Its Orimura sensei to you mister"said Chifuyu with a strict voice."Come on! lets go I have to fulfill your enquiry"said Chifuyu as she walk away and the four guys following her to their office.

"Ara,ara,looks like you boys arrive in time"Kaito and the gang see who is it and they saw a woman who are the same age as Orimura-sensei,she has short green hair with matching colored eyes, a very noticeable bust a voluptuous figure that usually makes the guys nervous when she is in her IS suit and wears glasses. She is wearing a revealing yellow dress with short skirt"Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself,I am your asistant homeroom teacher Yamada Maya"said Maya with happy smile."You must be the boys that Mr Kureshima sent."said Maya.

"I heard that you guys were the Heroes that save Zawame City from the Helheim invasion,Overlord and so on"said Chifuyu while taking a sip of guys just nodded.

"I hope you guys are comfortable in this academy and the girls._Finally,Ichika can have_ _some guy friends that he can talk to_"thought Chifuyu.

"I wll show you guys your room"said and Zack room were in 2-1 while Peco and Micchy were in room 2-2."Thank you Orimura -sensei"said Zack with a bow with Peco and Micchy even Kaito.

As Kaito and Zack enter the room.

"Wow,this is awesome,never thought our room looks so luxury"said Zack as he was going to bed

Suddenly Kaito sense something,"Wait! Zack,there is we are not alone is this room,who ever you are,Show Yoursel!"said cause Zack to froze for a moment

"Come on,you boys are not fun at all"said girly voice came from under the and Zack was about to take their Sengoku Driver until they saw a girl with light blue hair ,dark red eyes and a voluptuous figure with slender only one thing she WAS WEARING ONLY AN APRON,JUST AN APRON!.This cause Zack nose to bleed like Sanji except for Kaito who still show a serious l

"Who are you,KISAMA"said Kaito."My, my dont you have any manners,is that how you treat your friend"said the girl seductively."Or maybe _Do you want dinner, a bath, or do, you, want, me?"said the blue hair girl as she try to seduce Kaito with her appealing look_

"Your tricks may fool other men but not me"as he is about to take out his Banana Lockseed.

"You no fun,anyways my name is Tatenashi Sarashiki.I am the student Coucil President of the IS academy,nice to meet Tatenashi with a happy face.

"Kumon Kaito and thats my friend,Zack"said Kaito as he pointing to the faint Zack."Well looks like I am gonna get going now good night then,see you guys tomorrow,especially you,Kaito-kun"said Tatenashi as she wink to just see her walking on the hallway and felt she is hiding something from him.

"Zack,are you okay?"asked Kaito towards his friend."I am find Kaito,thanks."said Zack

"You should learn to control your emotion"said Kaito."Hey its not my fault that she wearing just an apron!"said Zack with red cheeks on his face."You do realise she was wearing a swimsuit underneath her apron."WHAT!WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME KAITO"asked Zack with jaw dropped ."How can I tell you when you already drop dead."

"Anyways we should get some rest,tomorrow is a big day for us"said Kaito as he was going to just nodded and went to sleep.

The next morning,

Kaito and Zack were wearing their IS uniform except they were also wearing their they were got out from their room,"Kaito,Zack overhere"they saw Peco was waving at them with even saw Orimura-sensei who is escorting them to their classroom.

"Ichika-san,where have you been,I miss you"said Cecilia as she cling to Ichika's right arm."Hey stay away from him,YOU BRITISH WOMAN,"said Rin as she cling to Ichika's left arm."Girls please stop"as Ichika just sweatdropped."Ichika,why are you so dense sometime"thought then saw Charlotte who was still looking at the window.

"Kumon Kaito Armored Rider Baron"thought Charlotte as she remember when Kaito save her from the black IS Rafael Revive and how he carried her in bridal cause a blush on her face.

"Is something on your mind,Charlotte?"ask just shook her head when she saw Yamada Sensei coming"Look the teachers coming"said the girls seat at their own place.

"Good morning everyone,I hope you guys have enjoying your summer vacation and welcome back everyone"said Yamada sensei with a happy face.

"Before we start our lesson,I would like to introduce you four new students"said Yamada sensei.

Some of the girls were talking to each other."another new student,that new.

"I hope another male student"

"me too"

"SILENT!"It was Chifuyu who broke the ice."Chifuyu nee can sometime scare me"thought Ichika with a scare face."You guys can come in now"said Orimura sensei.

Kaito,Zack,Peco,and Micchy enter the classroom."Introduce yourself."said Yamada sensei

"My name Mitsuzane Kureshima but you can call me take care of me"said Micchy with bow.

"Ohh this wants a cutie!"said the girls in the classroom

"My name is Peco,nice to meet you"said Peco with a nervous voice

"The name Zack,got it memorise."said Zack with a cool tone.

"OMG,this one is so cool!,said some of the girls.

"Kumon Kaito"said Kaito cause Charlotte to stand up and much to the student suprise.

"Kaito-kun!"said Charlotte with blush on her face

"Charlotte "said Kaito

"Ehhh!,they knew each other"said the students

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch time break

Kaito and his friends were sitting at a was drinking coffee,while Zack was having latte,Peco and Micchy were having orange the girls came to their table and ask various questions

"Do you guys have a girlfriend?

"Is it true ,you guys stop all the Inves and the Overlord?"

"Are you guys seeing anyone?"

The girls ask various question which cause Zack,Peco and Micchy panic except for Kaito as he just ignored all their question.

"Wow,they are really in trouble.I wish I could help them"said Ichika which was concern for the news students.

"Yeah right.I bet they came to this academy just to stalk some girls"said Rin with disgust.

"Hey Rin,you shouldn't say such.."before Charlotte was about to interrupted their talking,a card was thrown like a project to their tables like it almost cut the the table to were shock

They saw who did it and it was Kaito with a cold look on his face.

"Hey!What's the big deal throwing card like that,are you trying to kill us?said Rin.

"Hmph,I should say the same thing,you said we came to this academy just to stalk some girls,how weak is your mind anyway"said Kaito ruthlessly.

"Why you jerk!Bet you came here just to take Ichika away from us"said Rin

"Even I want to take away your precious dense boyfriend,I could finish him off with instant."said Kaito

"Please Rin stop it"said Ichika while stopping Rin and Kaito from continuing the fight.

"I am very sorry Kaito,my friend didn't mean anything what she says"said Ichika while bow to apologize.

"Orimura Ichika,I heard you were the male to pilot IS and able to stop the Gospel,it that right?"

"Yes" Ichika nodded.

"The fight me,show me your true strenght as IS male see who are the best fighter,Armored Rider or Infinite Stratos"said Kaito.

This cause Houki,Cecilia,Rin,Charlotte and Laura to be suprise even the girls in the canteen for what just Kaito said.

"Is he a idiot or something,did he think he can win to Ichika"thought Rin with a smirk on her face.

"Is this man looking for a death wish?"thought Laura

"Kaito-kun"said Charlotte quietly and concern about Kaito rather than Ichika.

"Well Ichika,do you except my challenge or not! If you do not, then you are nothing but a weak man who is protected by women who are stronger than you"said Kaito with a smirk on his face.

This cause a switch is flip in Ichika causing his clench his fist.

"Alright!,I except your CHALLENGE!"said Ichika with determination on his eyes.

"Fine the this afternoon,Arena 1"said Ichika as he going out from the Cafeteria"

The girls then following them except for Charlotte who was still sitting at the table while looking at look back at her,this cause Charlotte face to redden

"ahh!What am thinking,get yourself together Charlotte,you just met him,there is no way I like him"thought Charlotte as she was trying to stop thinking a bout Kaito.

After break was finish,Zack,Peco,and Micchy were going back to who was following them from beheind heard someone call his name.

"Kaito!"said Charlotte with a blush on her face

"Oh,its do you want,Charlotte?said Kaito

"Can you please go easy on Ichika.

"Sorry,In order for him to show his strength,I nedd to go fullhouse on him"

"But Kaito if you do that then"said Charlotte showing her worrying face as she remembered how Kaito manage to destroy the black IS unit with ease.

"Dont worry about it,I wont kill him ,I just want to test his strenght his strenght." said Kaito with calm voice

Charlotte just felt relieve when Kaito said he wouldn't hurt Ichika

"Thank you Kaito and be careful ok"said Charlotte which then give a gentle smile.

"Her smile is like a goddess"thought Kaito while a red cheeks appear.

"Is there something wrong ,Kaito-kun"asked Charlotte.

"Nothing..nothing"as Kaito walk toward the arena.

"I think I'm in love with him"thought Charlotte with blush.

ARENA

"Alright,you two know the rules,if your sheild reach zero and detransform Youre OUT!'said Chifuyu with a strict voice

Ichika called his Byakushiki,"Lets do this"as he was ready to fight Kaito.

"Hmph,I am afraid were beyond such trifle"as Kaito take out his Genesis Driver and attach its to hos took out the Lemon E.L.S.

"Henshin"said Kaito

"Lemon Energy"said the lockseed

Kaito twirl his lockseed and attach it to the Genesis Core.

"Lock On"

A giant lemon appears on Kaito's head.

He push the Seaboll Compressor.

"Soda! Lemon Energy Arms: Fight, Power! Fight, Power! Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fight!"

The lemon arms merges with Kaito.

to transform to Baron Lemon Energy Arms.

The girls who looking this was amaze.

"So cool!"

"WOW"

the girls were amaze with Kaito is now Baron transformation.

Ichika and Baron charge at each other,

"Hyah"said Ichika as he charge Baron with his energy blade,Baron manage to block the blade using his Sonic fight take 45 minutes.

"Lets end this"said Ichika,using his Ignition Boost as he charge towards Baron with high speed.

"Hmph,you really dont know what a real war is"said Baron as he about to take the final push the Seaboll Compressor twice

Lemon Energy Sparking

A huge explosion occur,large smoke surronded Ichika and Baron.

The girls see who was the winner,they saw Ichika.

"Did Ichika won?"said Houki as he saw Ichika standing with Baron nowhere to be seen.

"Ichika-san"said Cecilia with a happy look.

"Kaito-kun"said Charlotte with a worried face

As the Houki,Cecila,Laura and Rin were about feeling excited,Orimura-sensei interfere.

"No he didnt win"said Chifuyu.

"What!" said the girls with shock.

"Look at Ichika's sheild level."

The girls saw Ichika sheild level has reach saw something under Ichika,it was Baron who was still alive.

"U..Uso,how did you manage to evade my attack with high speed"said tge injured Ichika the he fainted.

"Your attack were easy to read"said Kaito as he dehenshined himself.

"Nice job ,Kaito you won"said Zack happily giving him a thumbs and Micchy just nodded.

"Lets go,our fight is over"as Kaito walk away from injure Ichika .The girl then go towards Ichika

"Ichika!Ichika!"said Houki with a concern face

"Dont need to worry,he survive"said Kaito ruthlessly.

This cause the girls to stare with an angry face

"You bastard,how dare you do this to my 'wife'.said Laura as she about transform into her IS

"Thats enough,Laura!"said Chifuyu with an angry look

"But my commander"said Laura with hesitate face

"He won fair and square,thats final"

"All of you get back to your own dorm!this instant.

"Get him into the inframary also"said Chifuyu.

To be continued...


End file.
